


Firsts

by BluBooThalassophile



Series: HfaB Universe [15]
Category: DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBooThalassophile/pseuds/BluBooThalassophile
Summary: First apartment together.





	Firsts

He stared at her fiery form, and his eyes roamed over her as he sat in their first apartment together, leaning on the bathroom sink.

She was humming, some unknown catchy tune that wasn’t unappealing to him. He smiled when she finally noticed him before she opened the shower door.

“Are you going to just stand there!?” she giggled.

“I’m enjoying the show!” he assured her as his eyes slid over her body. Her fiery red hair slid down to her calves, and he roamed over her curves. Those toned muscles, that bronze skin glowed and her green eyes were bright and playful. His eyes roamed to her breasts, which had been getting larger, the pinkening nipples, the heavy way they were filling out.

“I am lonely though,” she pouted, and he stood, his hands caught her hips and slid over the rounding bump where their first child was growing.

“And I wouldn’t want that,” he chuckled, and reached up to kiss her lightly as he caught her bottom lip and lightly tugging it. He smiled at her, as her eyes hooded and she smiled a bit.

“You realize this is the first time, no brothers, father, teammates, or friends to interrupt us?” she murmured mischieviously as her fingers slid under his waistline.

“I noticed,” he promised. His hand slid over where his child was, her skin was soft, smooth and taunt here.

“You haven’t done anything about it,” she purred as he fingers slid over his hardening member. He smiled at her floating form.

“Well, this is our first apartment,” he said. “And I want our first time not to be in the shower,” he smiled.

“Our first time, I am not a virgin!” she stated standing then, her fully, soaked fiery glory staring at him defiantly then.

“Obviously, we’re having our first kid!” he rolled his eyes and smiled as he kissed her again, deepening the kiss as he shoved her back against the shower, she shoved his pants down, her grip releasing his member as he hitched her leg around his waist and he reached up to kiss her. Kori’s knee gave out, and she floated as his hands tightened their grip on her thighs before she draped her arms around his shoulders as her fingers wove into his hair.

Her flames erupted around them and he smiled as the steam rose.

They hadn’t had a chance to savor their relationship at Wayne Manor with all his family there. How the fuck B and Selina even found time to conceive Helena was beyond him because every three seconds there seemed to be erupting and amassing chaos in his home. Probably a curse of being the eldest in a large and growing family, he figured.

“Dick!” Kori whined, it was breathy and needy and he just savored this like it was the first time all over again as he kissed her. She was humming and purring, and oh fuck did he love this woman. Dick loved her, as she held on tight.

~~~*~*~*~~~

Dick roused when he woke in their bed alone, not for the first time. He swung his legs over the edge of his bed and walked to the guest room to find Kori floating there, looking apprehensive, her fiery form gorgeous as always and her hands were nervously rubbing over her growing bump.

“Babe, what are you doing?” he yawned as he slid his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder, his eyes were heavy still with needed sleep. It had been a hectic few months. What between Kori’s pregnancy, Waller, Jason, Raven, Slade, the family holidays… it was tiring.

“I… what if I lose them?” she trembled and his eyes snapped open as he stared at her, she was worrying her lower lip between her teeth and her eyes were on their child, he slid his hands over the bump.

“We’re not going to lose them,” he assured her as he kissed her neck lightly. He wouldn’t lose his child. No, it wasn’t happening. He didn’t give a fuck what doctors or scientists had to say about genetic compatibility, no. This was his kid, she was the love of his goddamn life, and neither Kori nor his kid were going anywhere.

“But…” she started.

“We’re not losing them, Kori,” he repeated.

“How do you know?” she whispered.

“I don’t, I just know,” he answered confidently.

“The first time I was told I would bear no child I ran away, crying, you… you caught me. You did not even know me, you were merely Robin again,” she whispered. “I… this pregnancy…”

“It’s our first, together, defying everything Kori, we got this,” he promised as he kissed her shoulder lightly and smiled at her. His hand stretched over their first child and her slighter hand rested atop his before she closed her eyes and let herself lean against him.

“Our first kid, our first apartment without family or teammates living with us,” he smiled.

“But we are having a baby,” she said.

“See, we’re not losing our first kid, Kori,” he whispered.

“You are certain of this?”

“I’d stake my life on it,” he assured her.

“I want purple, and green. I want the crib there, and I would like one of those wobble chairs mothers like here, those look comfortable, and those plush animals, lots of them!” she smiled.

He relaxed as he smiled against her shoulder and listened as she explained what she wanted to do with their nursery. He was probably going to be calling Damian and Tim and recruiting the two of them into helping him set up his place for his child. He was also thinking he might call up Wally for some speedy help.

“And Dick, I must insist up those cute dangly things, but I wish to have them made of robins, and bats, and fly, I wish them to be happy, and loved,” she smiled.

“Oh, this kid is loved Kori, more loved than we’ll ever know,” he assured her as his fingers traced nonsensical patterns over her growing bump.

Their first child was going to be amazing.


End file.
